kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Renbokoji/Image Gallery
Season 1= EuSZQqQ.jpg|Akira reads the messages from students 1365787489093.jpg|A close up on Akira who watches the messages AKIRA 15.jpg|Akira smiles after Haruto's victory 20130414204101 original.jpg|Akira in the first opening d34a75d6.jpg|Akira ignoring Satomi's call Akira 2.jpg|Akira is bored by his brother XKKx06m.jpg|Akira hacks Arus's system e92ba0b6.jpg|Akira succeeds to access the system control of Arus 2b8d598b.jpg|Akira is surprised by someone behind her Akira 6.jpg|Akira meets Shoko Sashinami Akira 10.jpg|Akira begs shoko to say anyone about her bf86e7f5.jpg|Akira begins to wake up 23862585.jpeg|Akira awaked ae18c0be.jpg|Akira watches his brother Akira 3.jpg|Akira is surprised by L-elf Akira 9.jpg|Akira tied 1084621_original.jpg|Akira is embarassed IBNdFwB.jpg|Akira sees Shoko who starts crying ShokoSashinami-Na_Akira_Renbokoji-Na_S1-Na.jpg|Shoko cries ffaf675f.jpg|Akira blocking the entrance with a pillow Akira 8.jpg|Akira relieved after to have expelled his brother 9d6aca2f.jpg|Akira smiles 8b636181.jpg|Shoko gives a chili oil chips at Akira 24520348.jpeg|Akira tastes the chili oil chips Akira 7.jpg|Akira eats the chips Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-10-screenshot-017.jpg|Akira discussing with Shoko zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-10-.jpg|Shoko informing Akira about his tastes f55a3dea.jpg|Akira accepting to go to the supermarket 597a75ce.jpg Akira 16.png 21eada5d.jpg e7a53c0a.jpg 5d7e62e7.jpg 56e04cf3.jpg 201113062902.jpg 66364167.jpg 4ced9e72.jpg 41677433.jpg varu20130628.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-12-1.jpg ead7fc75.jpg 690d67bd.jpg akira-1024x576.jpg 33c91d737a2o.jpg 3d993691401o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 21.jpg f92902af.jpg note-2013-06-28-07h20m36s255.jpg valvrave-12-02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 22.jpg Zero-Raws-Kakumeiki-Valvrave-12-MBS.jpg 1037504_original.jpg 3d993691402o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 23.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-12-mbs-1280x720.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 24.jpg 5f1f8f24.jpg 3ecc5771.jpg 76c9271f.jpg fe2b7f36.jpg c6dcb8b0.jpg valvrave-12-47-akira-puple-valvrave-VI.jpg Akira 11.jpg screenshot-10_5_2013-3_44_46-pm.png vlcsnap-2013-06-29-21h23m44s198.png b49897fc.jpg 24893668.jpeg tumblr_inline_mp7rmrDAgG1qz4rgp.jpg 24a59b3a.jpg Valvrave_the_Liberator 12_F9F3F.jpg 1386144268367.jpg |-|Season 2= 1f7e34a5.jpg c471c45c.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 41.jpg 7184d9c4903o.jpg fab74985.jpg ee5f2013.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 20.jpg Akira sad.jpg Valvrave - 14 -1.jpg Valvrave14mn.jpg 370ebaa2.jpg ca832a62.jpg 6b9402af543o.jpg 8d2ad57d.jpg Valvrave - 14 -8-2-.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 10.jpg Valvrave-14-10-akira.jpg Valvrave - 14 -9-2-.jpg 39c999f3.jpg kakumeiki_valvrave-14-akira.jpg c059762e.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-.jpg 1b26b3ae.jpg Akira and Marie.jpg 851e0a1c.jpg b31c6671.jpg 19016a48.jpg 16ba5669.jpg akira 12.jpg ab8b2e8d.jpg aa622583.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-tbs-1280x720-.jpg young akira 3.jpg 6b15b66d.jpg young akira.jpg d42f3dc0.jpg fa51da38222o.jpg young akira 2.jpg Valvrave - 14 -21-2-.jpg 82550e29.jpg screen-shot-2013-10-19-at-4-00-36-pm.png zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg 0d7037f1.jpg Young Akira 4.jpg 1f576ad8.jpg dcfb37e8.jpg a6226f27.jpg 9b745d82.jpg 70752529.jpg akira 13.jpg 3ebecb18.jpg cebbd280.jpg 453d8d17.jpg AKIRA 14.jpg 5fa3ea7d.jpg valvrave14 AKIRA.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3 - Large 03.jpg c5412dcc.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-2.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3.jpg Fa16bca3590o.jpg 0d102d85.jpg 0a26add7.jpg 70c86ff7.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-4.jpg 5de5a663.jpg a6875654392o.jpg A6af7a17486.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 17 - Large 15.jpg dc3a001d.jpg ae34331e.jpg 705878-akira.png 52a5118533345.jpg 4f3ab9ea.jpg 8697289d.jpg b7f00169.jpg VLCpic-Akira Sighting CuteCreepy.jpg 5ab51559.jpg 8f9982fd.jpg 95838b5a.jpg b4f381cb.jpg 117888d1.jpg 7ef6036b.jpg Cc941f08.jpg b1e61340.jpg 17418127.jpg 5604a4f8.jpg ff73bcff.jpg aeadf9af.jpg 543857b4.jpg 0bc68cdc.jpg bfc6433c.jpg e5f5acde.jpg 2cda90bf.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 20.jpg 51e25747.jpg 2e5e3424.jpg img_1843055_66955331_17.jpg 3b291391.jpg 9de05093.jpg c707d9b5.jpg 8f85e00c.jpg 2e235f49.jpg f022109b.jpg 7a1157d3.jpg 65eba1b9.jpg 1d3d99b3.jpg fbbd9a90.jpg 6b4d5f95.jpg 4350c16e.jpg 1511285 494657557314624 320265575 n.jpg Z5Gclwh.jpg f4e0000f.jpg O9FpQiwOVAY.jpg |-|Manga= AkiraManga.jpg|Akira hacking AkirainUragiri_no_Rakuin.jpg|Akira in Uragiri no Rakuin AkirainRyuusei_no_Valkyrie.jpg|Akira in Ryuusei no Valkyrie KVmangaAkira.png|Akira in Kakumeiki Valvrave (Manga) AkirainnUnRnvol1.jpg|Akira in Uragiri no Rakuin vol 2 |-|Other Media= Tumblr_mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1_1280.png|Magazine article. 1381383584-v9gGMr3-o.jpg|Magazine article. 633420.jpg|Akira Character Profile 630861.jpg|Akira in the first ending (Boku Ja Nai) 8X0Jo_lPFZ0.jpg|Akira from the Blu-ray vol. 6 cover 636380.jpg|CD Single: Realism - Elisa (ED 1 for the 2nd season) Valvrave pilots.png|Akira and the valvrave pilots in the season 2 tumblr_mtau88XNYn1qjnhvyo1_1280.png|Akira and the valvrave pilots with their suits valvrave12_11.jpg|Akira (film 1988) Parody 20130911_45835f.jpeg|Akira's card Renbokouji.Akira.full.1643318.jpg|calendar May and June 2014 20131031161839328.jpg|Akira on the promotional picture of the season 2 Kakumeikivalvraveundertaker6.jpg|Magazine article. Category:Image Gallery